


Fall

by Writing-Rammstein (writingfanfic)



Category: Rammstein
Genre: F/M, Holidays, Near Death Experiences, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 13:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14545590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingfanfic/pseuds/Writing-Rammstein
Summary: For the prompt: 'A prompt in which the reader is about to do something stupid and Paul goes in full daddy mode with her?'Like... I get what you may have meant by Daddy but unless you're more specific I am not just gonna throw kink at you, especially when you specify 'CAN be dirty'.





	Fall

“It’s beautiful.”

You stand on the bottom of the railings, hands on the top bar and leaning out – behind you, Paul is taking photographs, what a surprise, and Schneider, who has decided to come along for the trip. You’re in Thailand right now, standing on the edge of what is essentially a glorified cliff looking out at the beautiful landscape, and you lean forward, trying to see the drop. It dizzies you, and you think you see something for a moment – a building out there.

“Paulie,” you say, leaning over.

“Mmhmm,  _Liebchen_?” You can still hear the snapping of photographs being taken, and grunt in annoyance.

“Paulie, actually come and look at this, look over here…”

You lean a little further, and your leg swings up; for a sickening moment, momentum takes you, and you feel your life flashing before your eyes – there’s a lot more fire than one would expect, although as a Rammstein fan, that isn’t necessarily weird – and then rough hands are hauling you backwards to standing.

“<What the  _fuck_  did you do that for?!>”

Paul looks  _furious_  – his cheeks are red, his teeth are gritted, and you realise that you’re shaking. Schneider skids to a halt next to you, blue eyes like dinner plates, and you look around – a few of the other tourists are staring, and you feel shame painting your entire face red.

“I… I was just trying to get a better view,” you say, and your voice is like a scolded child; petulant and hoarse, and you realise you’re even pouting your lip out. “I-I just… you weren’t…”

“I was not paying attention?!” Paul snaps at you, and you look at your feet, tears welling in your eyes. “I was taking photographs, thank god for you I was behind you, you are lucky you are not at the bottom of that cliff with a broken neck-!”

“I just leant too far,” you whisper, and the tears well up and over. Now you are crying. You want to go home – not just back to the hotel either. You want to charter the next flight back to your apartment in Berlin. “It wasn’t on purpose, it was just…”

“So irresponsible, you are an  _idiot_ ,” Paul seethes, and you remember – as sometimes you are wont to forget – that he is twenty-or-so years older than you, and also a lot taller than you sometimes give him credit for in his band of giants. “You scared the fucking  _shit_  out of me, girl, you are staying away from the edge for the rest of the day and do not expect me to allow you out of-”

“Paul.” Schneider’s calm voice cuts across; you look up as he takes hold of Paul’s arm. “<You’re humiliating her in front of everyone. Calm down and have this conversation at the hotel. She just leaned over a little.>”

“<But she scared me!>” Paul says, and you see it in his eyes then – the sheer terror of what just happened. “She scared the  _shit_  out of me…”

“<So tell her that. Don’t be her fucking dad.>” Schneider looks at you. “You scared the shit out of me too. Please do not launch yourself off of a cliff, okay?”

Next second, Paul is clutching you tightly, and you lean your head on his shoulder, still crying a little.

“Uh… hey.” You look to the side, and there’s an American tourist who fits every stereotype down to the Hawaiian shirt, looking very concerned. “Is your… daughter okay?”


End file.
